Complementarios
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Amanece en Londres y Jacob que ha pasado la noche fuera inmerso en peleas y diversos vicios va a ver a Evie.


Disclaimer: Assassins Creed no me pertecene

* * *

El sucio aire de Londres se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta mezclándose con la ya viciada habitación. El suelo de esta era de madera y había visto tiempos mejores, había a penas un armario, un escritorio y un camastro y tenia ese aire de habitación de huéspedes mal mantenida. Era aun temprano y sin embargo se podía oír desde la calle el inconfundible sonido de las sirenas de las fabricas comenzando a funcionar y los insultos y las toses de los mendigos que comenzaban a ocupar sus puestos.

Londres estaba despertando y sin embargo la única ocupante de esa habitación llevaba cerca de una hora despierta, había aprovechado la luz del amanecer para desplegar algunos de los mapas que habían estado consiguiendo aquellos días. No se había molestado en vestirse ya que no solo su trabajo se hacia mejor a horas mas tardías si no que ademas esperaba visita.

Se encontraba tumbada boca abajo, cuando se empezó a escuchar jaleo en el pasillo, pasos fuertes, como de alguien robusto y en ocasiones tropezar con los tablones sueltos y en ocasiones cosas caer hasta que los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta, ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando su puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Solo susurro un "Jacob" a modo de saludo mientras la mezcla de olor a alcohol y opio llenaba sus fosas nasales, mezcladas con el inconfundible aroma de la sangre. El otro le contesto con algo que no llego a entender, que sonaba a algo así como un montón de escusas, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como se apoyaba contra el escritorio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima recorriendo con esta sus piernas y deteniéndose donde empezaba su camisón.

Poco después pudo escuchar como forcejeaba haciendo que el escritorio diera repetidos golpes contra la pared. Las botas del otro volaron frente a sus ojos cayendo en el suelo de forma pesada y ella suspiro, doblando los mapas con parsimonia mientras la chaqueta y el cinturón del otro acababan en el suelo haciendo compañía a sus botas. Para cuando la cama cedió al peso de las rodillas de Jacob -que pudo notar a ambos lados de sus muslos- todos sus papeles estaban a salvo bajo su cama.

Las manos -mas grandes y toscas que las suyas- recorrieron sus muslos colándose bajo su camisón de forma torpe pero posesiva. Ella a penas se movió mientras seguían su ascensión por sus costados tomándola de los pechos mientras se colocaba completamente sobre ella casi aplastandola contra el colchón. Podía notar su pecho pegado por completo al de ella, sus músculos duros, sus labios contra su hombro, la barba descuidada del otro raspándole la piel y... su potente erección contra la parte trasera de su muslo. Sus labios le traicionaron y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Se volvió, dentro de sus posibilidades, buscando los labios del otro que le respondió con una risa grave y estridente y sus labios se vieron rápidamente envueltos por los de su hermano, sus lenguas se encontraron casi desde el principio mientras él hacia su cuerpo girar a la par que se bajaba los pantalones y ella pudo destilar entre los sabores de todos los excesos de esa noche el único sabor que era el del otro.

Jacob ni siquiera se molesto en desnudarla del todo, se limitó, a prácticamente, arrancarle su húmeda ropa interior y a tomar sus muslos entre las manos penetrándola de una sola vez, disfrutando con hacerla gritar y embistiendo una y otra vez mientras sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas, a sabiendas de que después no saldría de la boca de ella ni un solo reproche. Sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello dejando un rastro de húmeda saliva hasta uno de sus pechos mordiéndolo y marcándolo mientras la cintura de Evie se arqueaba moviendo sus caderas para corresponder las duras embestidas que arremetían contra ella.

Terminaron poco después prácticamente a la vez pero cada uno por su cuenta y ella pudo escuchar, cuando el otro salio de ella y se quedo dormido casi en el acto un inconfundible "te quiero" y ella sonrió, podría haber dicho exactamente lo mismo, porque ese te quiero no iba dirigido a ella, si no a si mismo, porque sabia que lo que amaba Jacob era a si mismo, y ¿que mejor que demostrarlo por medio de alguien que era su otra mitad? La manifestación de "¿si yo fuera una mujer me amaría?" casi se rio. Jacob era tan simple que probablemente ni fuera consciente.

Para cuando se deshizo de el pudo ver en su camisa varias salpicaduras de sangre y sus nudillos pelados y no pudo evitar preguntarse con cuantos se habría peleado esa noche y... con lo poco discreto que era... frente a cuantos. Suspiró, se preguntaba si habría en el mundo alguien tan opuesto a ella como Jacob y que le complementara tan bien. Le aparto el cabello de los ojos besandole en la frente y tras recoger los papeles que había dejado bajo la cama se fue.


End file.
